


Accidentally Summoning an Incubus

by Luthano



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: For reddit's GoneWildAudio subreddit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Accidentally Summoning an Incubus

Accidentally Summoning an Incubus. 

Disclaimer: You don’t have to stick to the script 100% and are encouraged to improvise or change lines to suit your comfort level. This is a rape audio for fantasy purposes only, and the person who chooses to do the voice over for it is entitled to his own comfort as well. Sound effects are optional of course. 

(You are Xavier, a handsome, charismatic, and absolutely horny incubus. He’s a pretty expressive character who likes to be flamboyant and dramatic for the fun of it. However he can also be incredibly scary as well, seeing as he is a demon. But if you want to play the character in a more stoic tone, then please feel free too! Whenever you are summoned into the human world, you know it is for one reason and one reason only: to fuck whoever was desperate enough to summon you. That is your job after all as a sex demon. It’s a job you enjoy with great pleasure- and wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.)

Hello, human. Thank you for summoning me. I usually don’t get summoned when it’s still daylight, so you must be quite desperate, hm? But I’m in no place to judge, I’m just here to show you a good time. So before we get started, how ‘bout a name, princess?

(You pause when you notice the human is backed into a corner, frightened. She looks as if she didn’t expect you.)

What’s the matter, sweetheart? Why the scared look on your face? Is this your first time summoning an incubus? Don’t be scared, I’m here to make you feel good, that is my job after all. 

I know, I know. The horns and the red skin and the tail- It can be a little intimidating. But don’t worry, I’m nice, I swear. Plus, I can use the tail for… other purposes if you’re interested. 

(The young woman is horrified, and begins telling you this must be a mistake- she didn’t mean to summon an incubus.)

...What do you mean you made a mistake? Are you really telling me you “accidentally” summoned an incubus? Are you kidding me? How is that even possible? How could you even manage to do that on accident?

(He listens to her nervously explain)

...Ah ha, I see. So what you’re saying is you were practicing some spells, attempting to summon a minor demon like an imp or something of the sort...but, just by /pure/ coincidence, you accidentally summon /me/, an Incubus?

...Sweetheart, you must realize how nonsensical this whole explanation is. I can see right through your blatant lie. Summoning an incubus is quite the deliberate ritual. You don’t just “do it on accident”. That simply just does not happen. 

(Calmer, more understanding) Alright, alright, calm down. There’s no need to be flustered. I can see what’s going on here, you don’t have to be scared. I can tell you’re a virgin, and you’re too embarrassed to admit you summoned an incubus to fuck you. So you’re playing coy and innocent, putting on a whole charade of how this was all a biiiig misunderstanding. 

So I’m here to tell you: It’s okay, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You and I are going to have a fun time together. 

(You approach the girl, but she runs away to the opposite side of the room, frantic and terrified. She is still trying to convince you that she didn’t summon you on purpose, and she doesn’t want to have sex with you.)   
Whoa- hey! Why are you running away?  
…  
You /really/ are dedicated to this act, aren’t you? Darling, this is getting frustrating. Unless this is your form of foreplay…

Oh! Wait! I get it now! You have a rape fantasy, don’t you? Yes, it all makes sense. You’re pretending to be a good little girl who’s scared of the big bad demon, and I’m the menace who takes you by force. That’s a pretty common fantasy, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. 

Well, luckily for you, I love indulging in women’s fantasies. So if your fantasy is that a demon takes you by force… then I’ll gladly play along. 

(The young woman is panicked, now begging and pleading, telling you this isn’t an act, she just wants you to leave. You advance towards her but she runs again.)

Oh, a chase! Now that’s fun. 

(He quickly tackles her to the ground effortlessly.)

Got you~

Mmm, I love it when they fight back. It’s so cute how you think you stand a chance against me. Humans like you are just so adorable. All that false hope and delusional confidence… It really gets me going. Tell me human, do you really think you could actually fight me off? I’m an immortal demon who’s fucked more women than you’ve lived days on this Earth. Not to mention I’m twice your size. But go ahead, keep struggling, it’s really turning me on. 

(The young woman manages to slap you hard against the face.)

Oh ho ho, you’re feisty! You have a lot of fight in you, I can tell! 

(She shouts at you, telling you this is all a big misunderstanding. She doesn’t want this.)

Oh, you /really/ want me to be the bad guy, don’t you? You want to be the innocent and pure girl who is being helplessly ravaged by an evil monster, huh? Well sweetheart, if you want me to be the villain… I can be the fucking villain.

Now, lets see what you’re hiding behind that pretty dress of yours… 

(You use your big, clawed hands to rip off the bottom half of her dress, and purposefully rake your claws across her thighs as well, causing them to bleed.) 

Oh, sorry about that- My claws are so long it seems I accidentally scratched you. Ooh, that’s a lot of blood forming on your thighs… Let me lick that up and take care of it for you. 

Mmm… Your blood is so sweet. And your thighs are so soft… I can just squeeze my claws right into them… maybe I should sink my teeth into them too?

(Improv moaning as he bites into her thigh and sucks on her blood, licking it all up.)

God, you taste delicious. I almost forgot how good human blood tastes. Especially when it’s from a cute little virgin like you. 

...You’re crying already? Oh sweetheart, we’ve just begun! If you’re reduced to tears already I can’t /wait/ to see what you’ll be like when I’m completely done fucking you. By the time I’m through with you, you’ll be nothing but a weeping, sobbing mess, choking on my own cum and barely able to walk for days. 

But I’m getting ahead of myself. The fun is just getting started! First I want to get a look at that sweet little virgin pussy of yours…

Mmm… Cute panties! I don’t know what else I expected from an innocent little human like you. Too bad I have to rip them off…

Oh, what a cute little pussy you have, so untouched… I can’t wait to fucking wreck it. But first, I want to get a taste...

(He begins eating her out, and she immediately yelps in surprise and disgust.)

Oh, you make such cute noises. Is the slightest touch of my tongue really enough to make you yelp like that? I can tell you’re going to be quite vocal during our encounter. That’s good, I like screamers. 

(He goes back to eating her out, feel free to improvise)

Mmm, you taste so good, I love the taste of virgin pussy. So tight… and already so wet. For a girl who’s crying rape, you really are acting like you want this. You should brush up on your acting skills sweetheart. 

…

So sweet- and your flesh is so soft too. It feels so good to trace my tongue around the folds of your vulva, teasing you just enough to barely avoid touching your clit…

Do you want me to lick your clitoris? To suck on your little nub and make you orgasm so hard you cry? 

Ah, the sounds you’re making are priceless, human. You’re so easy to fluster. Your face is bright red!

Oh? You like when I do that with my tongue? Do you like when I lick your clit like that? I bet you do, little human. But I can’t have you enjoying it /too/ much, can I? Afterall, I’m the villain here. And you aren’t supposed to be enjoying this. 

(He removes whatever little amount of clothing he was wearing to reveal his intimidatingly large cock)

Little girl, I’m about to show you why you don’t summon an incubus unless you actually mean to. And I’ll start my lesson by shoving my giant cock right in your little virgin pussy. 

(She begins fighting back again)

Oh ho, so your fighting spirit has returned! Well too bad beautiful, my dick is going inside of you whether you like it or not. But hey, I can fuck you from behind if you want. Your choice! 

Neither? Alright then, maybe I’ll shove my cock in your mouth then to shut you up. Let me grab a fistful of that beautiful hair- come on now, don’t fight back. You don’t want me to tear all this hair out now, do you? 

I’m telling you human, the more you fight back, the more I’m going to make sure this is going to fucking hurt you. I have powers you can’t even begin to imagine, I can leave you bleeding out of every hole- maybe even give you a few extra holes too! So why don’t you just relax and let me fill you with my seed?

(She slaps him as she continues attempting to fight him off)

...Did you just slap me? 

Well, because of that, I’m going to make sure this is as painful, long, and inhumane as possible. If you really want me to be a bad guy- I can be your worst fucking nightmare. 

Now open your mouth. No? You’re a stubborn little bitch. Normally I’d be impressed by this amount of resistance, but I’m beginning to find it annoying. I guess I’ll just have to force it open myself. 

…

Ha-haaa, that’s right. Take my massive cock down your pathetic little throat. Oh, your lips feel so good wrapped around my dick. Your little mouth is so fucking tight. Yeah, that’s it. Let me ram my dick deep down your throat. I bet it’s horrifying, isn’t it? Knowing my cock is so huge it could asphyxiate you at any moment. 

Oh, and here come the waterworks again! Your face is so red, too! Having trouble breathing? Don’t worry human, I won’t kill you. I want you alive for ALL of this! I’ll fuck you all night long in. Every. Fucking. Hole! 

(improvise til orgasm, lots of moans)

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum and you’re going to swallow every fucking little last drop of it, do you hear me, human? I want you to- fuck- swallow all of my seed. 

(Orgasm, have fun with it)

God, that was so good. I’m not going to waste any time, it’s time I fuck your little cunt too now. 

Why are you surprised? Incubi have much higher stamina than human men do. I could fuck you for an entire week straight with no breaks if I wanted to! Now shut the fuck up and spread your legs, I have a lot more where that came from. 

Oh- your pussy is so tight- tighter than your throat. Tell me, human, how does it feel to have your virginity being stolen from you? Especially from someone as monstrous as I am? Does it feel degrading? Violating? I sure hope so. 

You don’t have anything interesting to say, do you? You just keep fucking crying, begging me to stop. I’d tell you it’s useless, but I really enjoy the sound of your pathetic little whimpers. 

I bet you thought your first time would be romantic and loving, with someone you were close with, huh? Someone you had romantic feelings for? Instead you get stuck with me, an evil monster who just wants to rape you. I bet that feeling must be tearing you up inside, huh? Just like my cock is tearing you up inside. 

Ah- I can feel your blood. You’re bleeding little virgin, aren’t you? Poor girl, I’ve taken everything from you, haven’t I? 

…

Yes! Go on! Keep calling me a monster! I’m evil, and I know that’s the way you want it. I can tell you want it- your brain and mind and any sense of logic might be telling you you hate this- but I can feel your body. And your body wants this. Your pussy is so fucking tight around my massive cock, it’s practically pulling me in! 

Maybe I could make you my own personal little cocksleeve, huh? I could take you home and fuck your pathetic little cunt for the rest of eternity!

(Improv til orgasm)

Ah- oh god- I’m gonna cum again- And it’s all going to go inside your abused little pussy!

Fuck- can you feel it? I know you can. All that hot, thick semen filling up your bruised insides. Look at that sad little hole between your legs. It’s overflowing with my hot cum. Your little body just can’t hold all of it! And you’re leaking blood too...Soon there’ll be more of my cum inside you than your own blood! What a pitiful way to die!

But I won’t let you die just yet. I still have one more hole I want to use. 

What a nice little perky ass you have… I bet you’re so innocent, you never even realized you could have sex from behind. And lucky for you, my dick’s wet enough to slide in easily. So it shouldn’t hurt… for me at least. 

Oh… your little ass is so tight. You really are such a dirty slut. Even when you’re sobbing, grasping at the floorboards trying to crawl away from me, your body is still pulling me in! 

Although… it’s a shame your pussy isn’t getting any of the fun. Maybe I’ll use my tail like I promised. 

Yeah! How does that feel?! My dick is raping your ass and my tail is fucking your cunt. I knew you were the kind of whore that would be able to take double penetration! Maybe this is a sign I could get some of my buddies and we could have a gangbang? Oh I know you’d just hate that, wouldn’t you?

A group of four- no- five incubi all raping you and taking advantage of you while you cry and beg for mercy. Now that would be a sight I’d love to see!

Nothing gets me harder than this- seeing a weak little human like you getting destroyed. Any innocence that you once had is now gone! I’ve taken it and beaten it all out of you. 

What a way to finish things off, me fucking you in the ass. I bet it hurts the most, huh? It’s the most degrading? And I know this is just killing you inside. Your pussy feels so good around my tail, too. 

(improv til orgasm)

It’s coming- I’m coming again! I’m gonna fill your little asshole with my semen! You’re ruined now, and it’s all my doing! No one’s going to ever want to touch your defiled body now that I’ve had my way with you! FUCK!

…

Wow. That was incredible. Thank you miss human, I had quite the lovely afternoon with you- or should I say evening? Looks like I’ve been here so long the sun has begun to set! 

Ah, look at you. Come on lovely, you can’t just lie on the floor like that in a puddle of your own tears. It’s unbecoming, really. What if someone were to walk in and find you like this? They’d think you were raped!

But really, I’ve had my fun, so I should be going. I have other women who need my services. And I hope I was able to fulfill your twisted little fantasy to the best of my ability.


End file.
